Dark Souls
Summary Dark Souls (ダークソウル Dāku Sōru) is an action role-playing video game series developed by FromSoftware and published by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. A spiritual successor to FromSoftware's Demon's Souls, Dark Souls began development under the working title of Project Dark. The first game was self-published and released in Japan in September 2011, and worldwide by Namco Bandai Games the following month. In August 2012, the "Prepare to Die" edition of Dark Souls was released for PC, featuring additional content previously unavailable to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 users. In October 2012, the additional content from the PC version was released as downloadable content for consoles under the title Artorias of the Abyss. Dark Souls takes place in the fictional kingdom of Lordran. Players assume the role of a cursed undead character who begins a pilgrimage out of the Undead Asylum to discover the fate of the Undead. Released in March of 2014, Dark Souls II, although set in the same universe as its predecessor, lacks and direct story connection to the original game. Taking place in the world of Drangleic, the game features both player versus environment (PvE) and player versus player (PvP) play, in addition to having some co-op components. As in the earlier games in the series, it again features challenging gameplay, but with a more powerful graphics engine and more advanced AI system. The final game in the series, Dark Souls III, was released in March of 2016. Set in the Kingdom of Lothric, a bell has rung to signal that the First Flame, responsible for prolonging the Age of Fire, is dying out. As has happened many times before, the coming of the Age of Dark produces the undead, cursed beings that rise up after death. The Age of Fire can be prolonged with the linking of the fires, a ritual in which great lords and heroes sacrifice their souls to kindle the First Flame. However, Prince Lothric (the person chosen to link the fire this time) has abandoned his duty and instead chooses to watch the flame die from afar. The bell is the last hope for the Age of Fire, raising previous Lords of Cinder, heroes who have linked the flame across aeons to attempt to link the fire again. However, all but one Lord abandon their thrones rather than linking the fire again. The Ashen One rises and must return three other previous Lords of Cinder, as well as Prince Lothric, back to their thrones in the Firelink Shrine in order to link the flame. The Lords include the Abyss Watchers, a group of warriors sworn to protect the land from the abyss and linked by a single soul; Yhorm the Giant, who was once a conqueror of the very people for whom he then sacrificed his life, and Saint Aldrich, who was forced to become a Lord of Cinder despite an enjoyment of consuming both men and gods. Power of the Verse Dark Souls is a powerful verse, which is by no means, "weak." Even the weakest of demons can generate enough energy to level a city block through pure physical might, where as the higher tiered characters sit around Country level. The Lords, through magic and physical might (With the likes of Seath crushing the scales of Everlasting Dragons in his hands) and the top tier of the verse can achieve Star level yields. The god tiers such as the Ashen One and the Soul of Cinder are Large Star level, possibly Solar System level. In terms of speed, early-game stats sit at Massively Hypersonic+. Late-game stats, and Lords of Cinder are Relativistic+. For hax and other assorted abilities, Dark Souls has the likes of Soul Stealing/Absorption, Elemental Manipulation (Of your generic 4 classic elements variety), Flight and Levitation, the ability to rapidly age matter through some form of aura miasma, Immortality, Poison Manipulation, minor forms of Healing and Regeneration, and Magic. Supporters EliminatorVenom The Everlasting SenshiDon ThePerpetual Archon Hero DeezNuts1102 ConsumingFire Mefre Dygoboy SheevShezarrine MeleeniumRXJ Paolo A. Lambre` ALRF Neutral Opponents Characters Protagonists * Chosen Undead * Bearer of the Curse * Ashen One Final Bosses * Lord Gwyn * Soul of Cinder * Nashandra * Aldia, Scholar of the First Sin Lords of Cinder * Yhorm the Giant * Abyss Watchers * Aldrich, Devourer of Gods Dragons * Seath the Scaleless * Black Dragon Kalameet * Gaping Dragon Major Bosses * Gravelord Nito * Manus, Father of the Abyss * Quelaana of Izalith * Quelaag * Bed of Chaos * Great Grey Wolf Sif * Bell Gargoyles * Sir Alonne * The Nameless King * Lothric and Lorian Minor Bosses * Capra Demon Others * Gwyndolin * Knight Artorias * Knight Lautrec * Solaire of Astora * Patches * Havel the Rock * Crossbreed Priscilla * Witch of Izalith * Ornstein * Smough * Pinwheel * Centipede Demon * Vendrick * Velstadt * Mytha * Fume Knight * Friede * Slave Knight Gael Category:Dark Souls Category:Games Category:FromSoftware Category:Verses